


Purple Pipedream

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha wants to make Steve her own.





	Purple Pipedream

**Author's Note:**

> You, too, can have have a Purple Pipedream for about $45! I swear to you, that is the name of it!

Steve looked at Natasha like she’d lost her mind. She already knew he’d do as she asked. He always did. 

She held up the apparatus. 

The harness had two purple dildos attached to it, one going in each direction. The strap-on part was black vinyl with several buckles and Velcro straps. 

Steve’s eyes widened. 

“Do you really _need_ to fuck me?” he asked her. 

“Damn right I do. You, yourself, told me that Stark did. You’re my guy now. So yes. I am doing this. You’ll like it.” 

“Stark’s not _that_ big.” 

“My dick being bigger is not a surprise.”


End file.
